rhfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix
Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix (Japanese: リズム天国ザ・ベスト* Rhythm Tengoku: The Best* (Multiplied)), AKA Rhythm Paradise MegaRemix in Europe & 율세상: 최고 * (Rhythm World: The Best Multiplied *) is a remake of Rhythm Heaven Megamix by Swimminton games. It's the second Rhythm Heaven game on the 3DS, and the first on the Wii U & the Nintendo Switch. This page is outdated. Please go to Fantendo for the current version! Main Differences Besides the games changing, there are other changes from the original, such as: *Shoot-'Em-Up, Frog Hop, Lockstep, & Jumpin' Jazz have their barely-as-hits back. *The game having no prequel/story games at all, with most of the original versions (except Shoot-'Em-Up & Flipper-Flop) taking their place. **Catchy Tune, Fruit Basket, & LumBEARjack are their sequels from Megamix. *Some of the Skill Stars being moved, such as Tongue Lashing's being the 3rd red bug instead of the 2nd, & Kitties!/Kitty Clap's being when you spin three times in a row. *Karate Man (Returns!) retains the Flow Meter from Tengoku, and the lightbulbs & bomb. Also, the game's Rhythm Item is the Soccer Ball from Story!Karate Man instead of the Cooking Pot. *In First/Second Contact, Toss Boys, Bunny Hop, Flipper-Flop, Sick Beats CL, and Animal Acrobat/Jungle Gymnast, a barely is an hit. The reason this was changed is unknown. *The game's story is rewritten: Instead of the Lands needing their flow back by playing story games, something's just blocking the way, & the game are played to encourage it to move, or move that. *The addition of Galaxy Land, Top-Head Tower, & Bonus World. *The all-new games (with the exceptions of Karate Man Senior & Karate Couple) are given original jingles instead of reusing some from previous Rhythm Heaven games. *Touch! Mode replaces Simple Tap. It includes tapping, holding, swiping (left & right, up & down), and flicking. *New characters are added; Mint, a Gatekeeper wannabe, & Penny, a purple farm-girl bear. The former is the "Gatekeeper" of the three Endless games unlocked during your time at the Lush Forest, and the later appears in Galaxy Land. **There are 6 new characters in Lush Forest, replacing those who now only appear in the Starter Lands: Arflette, a giant bee who's trying to disguise herself as a Beedog; Mack, a young girl who wants to turn Machine Tower into a giant robot; Kookin, Shef's mentor, who owns a five-star restaurant & is a fantastic cook; Doey, Donna's little brother who wants to own a donut shop when he grows up; Frizz, a girl whose hair is so messy, that birds reside in it; & Hatch-lin, a Japanese bird-person who's on a quest to find his birds. *Due to Exhibition Match being removed, Board Meeting takes its place in Left-Hand Remix, Penguin Time/Showtime takes it's place in the So Many Monkeys!, Splashdown takes its place in Be a Good Sport & Extreme Sports, Fillbots takes it's place in Aim True, Crabby Country takes it's place in All or Nothing!, and Bon Fest takes it's place in "Hello, Ladies..." Challenge Trains. *Rhythm Items are renamed Souvenirs for unknown reasons. *The credits theme is a new version of Classmate. It's played by a piano, & two girls are singing it's lyrics. The original is in Starry Remix. *The Story of True Love, A Big Drop of Tears (renamed to "Teardrops"), & both versions of Classmate are given English lyrics in the international versions. **Due to this, the Train "Getting Vocal 2" had changed. The new list is: Frog Hop, Bon Fest, Honeybee Remix, Machine Remix, & Lush Remix. *"The Snappy Trio" & "Cosmic Rhythm Rally" were renamed to "The Classy Trio" & "Cosmic Rally", respectively. Games Story Mode (Main) Honeybee Land Machine Land Gate 1 Citrus Land Donut Land Gate 2 Barbershop Land Songbird Land Gate 3 Lush Tower Honeybee Tower Machine Tower Citrus Tower Donut Tower Barbershop Tower Songbird Tower Mint's Endless Games Story Mode (Post-Game) Star Land Comet Land Gate 4 Planet Land Galaxy Land Gate 5 Left-Hand Tower Right-Hand Tower Top-Head Tower Tibby's Mom The Shop Bonus World Advanced Tower Golden Tower Fever Tower Mega Tower Giga Tower Bonus Shop Secret Shop Note that this shop can only be unlocked via getting a Superb on Giga Remix. Rhythm Toys Trivia * The five new games added are based upon the unused games in Megamix's files: Kurikuri/Crabby Rhythm, Bee, Monster Tennis & Monster Tennis Multi, The Commander, and Para-Para-Paradise. The new games, with the exception of Stumble Bee & Pitch Paradise, are called that in Japanese. ** Those game's Japanese names are instead "Valentine Bee" and "Paradise Picking", respectively. *Originally, Love Lizards was a shop game, but it got replaced by Moai Doo-Wop due to better use of the buttons. *In the Wii U & Nintendo Switch versions, Rockers 2 uses the ZL/ZR buttons instead of the L/R buttons. *Due to Karate Man Senior being counted as an "sequel", Karate Couple is, technically, the only threequel in the game. *The song used for Starry Remix is the original composition of "Classmate", the credits song for the original version. **The games used for it (with the exception of Marshal's Walk & Karate Couple) are the games from the original's versions of Star Land, Comet Land, & Planet Land. *Oddly, a barely is an hit in Lockstep, but they're a miss in Lockstep 2. When asked why, the devs said "Because it's basically the same game, & we need to make it harder." *There is a two-part Challenge Train called "Prequel Problems", were the games which had story versions in Megamix are given that game's graphics, but with major changes to make the games much harder. (The games in order are: Karate Man Flows!, Fillbots 2, Air Rally, Catchy Beats, Rhythm Tweezers 2, Glee Club 2, Figure Fighter 2, Fruit Basket 2, The Classy Trio, Shoot-'Em-Up 2, Micro-Row 2, Second Contact, Sneaky Spirits 2, Cosmic Rally, Flipper-Flop, & LumBEARjane.) Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries Category:Games by Dorkfishie Category:Remakes Category:Megamix-like Games